


Relax and Release

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Gags, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home stressed after a long day at work. Luckily his Dom’s are there to relieve some of his tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Release

Jensen enters the apartment to the mouth-watering aroma of homemade stew coming from the kitchen. Smiling he throws his keys into the bowl on the stand by the front door and shrugs out of his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. As he enters the kitchen his smile widens when he spots Jeff humming and shaking his hips, as he stirs the pot bubbling on the stove, apparently oblivious to Jensen's presence. 

“I take it the client chose to settle then,” Jensen said causing Jeff to jump.

“Shit!” Jeff cussed, as the wooden spoon flipped from his hand and landed on the stove, causing some of the stew to spill.

Jensen laughed as he approached Jeff, planting a kiss on the older man’s cheek.

“Christ Jen, don’t sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack,” Jeff said good naturedly.

“Sorry, but you just looked so damn hot wiggling your ass like that. I’m telling you, your talents are wasted in the courtroom,” Jensen teased, whilst grabbing a dishcloth to help clean up the spillage on the stove.

“Ha ha. And we didn’t make it to the courtroom. Jones took the settlement so I got away before lunch. How was your day? It was the kid's last session today right?” Jeff asked as he returned to stirring the stew.

“Yeah. Jamie is doing really well. I gave him the all-clear to return to the team, but I’ll arrange an appointment with the teams Physical Therapist to make sure he follows through with some aftercare sessions,” Jensen replied.

“That’s great. The kid-“ Jeff began, but was interrupted as the front door burst open and then slammed shut, after a moment followed by the clattering of keys landing in the usual bowl.

Jensen gave a quizzical look to Jeff as more banging was heard along with muffled cussing.

Jared entered the kitchen barely offering a greeting and he went straight to the fridge pulling out a beer.  
“You didn’t get the project I assume,” Jeff asked sighing.

“Of course, I didn’t. Why would anyone want to build a modern contemporary building when they can have four walls a roof and fuck all else. Open plan my ass,” Jared ground out as he opened the beer in his hand.

“I’m sorry Jay, I know how hard you worked on those designs,” Jensen offered.

“Yeah. Well maybe I should have worked harder on being the boss’s nephew, at least then I'd stood a chance,” Jared stated, taking a long slug of his beverage.

“Jared, I’m sure it wasn’t-“ Jeff tried, but was cut off by the frustrated younger man.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to go grab a shower and then console myself with a six pack,” Jared told him as he left the room to do just that.  
Jeff and Jensen stood and watched their young lover’s retreat, before turning to look at each other. No words passed between them, but Jeff gave a nod to Jensen, and then headed out of the room. Jeff could hear him taking the stairs two at a time.

Jeff turned off the stove sighing and went to get things organised.

+++

Jared came down the stairs a short time later still mumbling about ‘stupid bosses’ and ‘nepotism’ as he reached the kitchen. All he wanted to do now was drink some beer, watch some mindless television and forget about the day’s events. He was brought to an abrupt halt on his way to the fridge, as he saw his collar and cuffs placed on the island worktop, along with a piece of paper with Jeff’s handwriting on it.

 _“Get naked, put these on and meet us in the living room.”_ was scrawled on the page.

“Crap,” Jared stated, his voice hitching.

Knowing better than to disobey an order, Jared begrudgingly did as the note instructed. He knew he could ignore it, and go to the living room and use his safe-word, but deep down he knew he needed this. Once he was naked and had everything in place, the sub took a deep breath and went to join his Doms in the living room. As soon as he entered the room he lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head towards the floor. 

Jeff and Jensen rose from their positions on the couch and moved to stand on either side of their beautiful sub.  
“You know better than this Jay,” Jensen stated gently, taking a handful of hair and gently raising the subs head.

“You definitely know that you do not drink away problems,” Jeff added, his voice firmer than Jensen’s.

Jared remained quiet, as he had not been given permission to speak, nor had he been asked a question.

“Open,” Jensen ordered, as he moved in front of his sub with a ball gag in his hand.

Jared immediately obeyed opening his mouth to take the rubber ball between his lips. As Jensen secured the gag, Jeff moved behind Jared puling the subs arms behind him and securing his wrists together with a clasp when both were finished they stood together in front of the submissive man.

“You came home today and took your frustrations out on us. Instead of talking to us, you decided that you were going to get drunk instead. That is not acceptable Jay. Therefore you will be punished. Do you understand?” Jeff asked.

Jared guiltily nodded his understanding. Jeff moved to the couch and sat down. Jensen took a hold of Jared under one elbow and helped the sub to his feet.

“Take the position over Jeff’s knees,” Jensen instructed.

Jared immediately complied, moving into the position with some help from Jeff. Jensen sat a little bit down from Jeff on the couch and raised Jared’s legs, so they were on his own lap. He took another clasp from the arm of the couch and secured Jared’s ankles together. Jensen then retrieved the paddle and strap that were also on the armrest, handing the paddle to the older Dom.

Both Dom’s nodded there silent understanding and then the punishment began. Jensen wrapped one arm around Jared’s knees, as Jeff did the same with the sub’s waist. Jeff immediately started reddening Jared’s toned muscled ass with hard unrelenting swats, as Jensen began landing stinging slaps to soles of Jared’s feet. 

As expected, the sub began squirming as soon as the swats and slaps hit. Jensen continued to hit Jared with even strokes, moving back and forth between both feet. He tightened his grip on Jared’s knees as the subs struggles increased.

Jeff didn’t let up on the powerful swats he was landing on Jared’s ass. The cheeks were starting to turn an impressive shade of deep red, as the punishment continued.  
Jeff nodded to Jensen not breaking the rhythm of the strokes, as Jared began sobbing and pleading through the gag. The sub was shaking hard and both Doms knew he was close to that much needed place. Jensen nodded his comprehension back to Jensen and increased the power behind the slaps landing to Jared’s feet, as Jeff moved the paddle to his subs thighs giving extra attention to the sit spot.

The moment Jared stopped shaking and the sobs broke, both Doms halted the punishment. The sub had reached sub space and their goal was achieved.

Both Doms lay down their implements and unclasped Jared’s wrists and ankles. Then they manoeuvred the pliant man into a sitting position on Jeff’s lap, as Jensen moved closer and began stroking the subs back.

“So good Jay, so good for us. You did so well,” Jensen soothed, as he noticed Jared coming back to himself.

“All over. It’s done now baby. All is forgiven,” Jeff reassured as Jared shoulders began shaking. 

Jensen quickly removed the gag and Jared started mumbling and sobbing.

“I…I’m s…sorry,” Jared stammered out between hitches in his breath.

“We know baby and it’s all over now. You did so well,” Jensen told him caressing the man’s hair.

“We’re so proud of you Jay. You took your punishment like the perfect sub you are. So, so good,” Jeff added, placing a kiss to the damp hair on the side of Jared’s head.

“Thank you, Sirs,” Jared replied once he started to get himself back under control and he felt the weight of the day completely drain from him.

When both Doms were reassured that Jared was fully back from sub space they once again gave a knowing look to each other.

“I want you to go back into the kneeling position Jared,” Jeff told him.

Jared did so, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass and his feet. 

“You took your punishment so well, I think you deserve a reward,” Jensen stated, moving to the toy box on the coffee table.

“I agree,” Jeff confirmed, as he took position behind Jared and accepted a tube of lube and a long chain with a clasp at either end from Jensen.

Jeff knelt down behind his sub and began attaching the chain to the cuffs on Jared’s ankles. Jensen knelt in front of Jared with a similar but shorter length of chain and attached it to his subs wrist cuffs.

They could both could tell that the sub was tired from the punishment he hand endured and took care to be gentle in the handling of him. They urged Jared down to his elbows stretching him out into the position they needed him in.

Jeff popped the cap of the lube and generously coated his fingers before breaching the circle of tight muscle of Jared’s entrance with a finger.

The sub moaned at the intrusion, letting out a whimper as Jeff pulled on his raw ass cheek to gain better access to Jared’s anus. Jensen shushed him, caressing his hair and placing butterfly kisses to the back of the subs neck and shoulder blades, as Jeff worked Jared open.

Once Jeff gave the nod that Jared was ready, Jensen raised the subs head and liberated his own hard aching cock from his pants.

Jared wet his lips at the gorgeous precum glistening organ in front of him. Jensen moved closer and fed his rock hard cock into his subs mouth, careful not to thrust until Jeff had entered on the other end.

Jeff took out his own fully erect penis and liberally coated it with more of the lube, then he lined himself up with Jared’s eagerly awaiting hole. He wasted no time in entering the younger man, eliciting a whimper from the submissive as he slapped his balls against Jared’s well spanked ass.

After giving Jared a moment to adjust, Jeff began thrusting hard into the willing hole, as Jensen quickened his own thrusts into the wet heat of Jared’s mouth.

Jared was a quivering mess and the need for release was building within him. He began moaning and grunting around Jensen’s length, as both his Doms ploughed into him in earnest.

Jensen and Jeff kept their silent communication going and with mutual understanding, Jeff reached under his subs body and began stroking Jared’s cock fast and to the right side of painful. It didn’t take long for their orgasms to hit in quick succession. 

Jensen and Jeff shook and trembled as they offloaded their seed into their sub. Ropes of cum painted the floor as evidence of Jared’s own orgasm. Jared would have collapsed, if it wasn’t for the tight grip Jeff had around the younger man’s waist.

Jensen was the first to move as he left the room, returning a few minutes later with three washcloths.

Jeff rolled a very pliant and sated Jared onto his back and began removing the cuffs and collar, as Jensen used the washcloth to clean up his lover.

After the older men cleaned the evidence of their own orgasm from themselves, they worked together to get Jared positioned up on the couch. Jensen grabbing the blanket that was sprawled across the back of the couch and covering the now sleeping sub.

Both Doms placed kisses to Jared’s forehead, and he smiled in his sleep and let out a contented sigh.

Moving out to the kitchen, Jeff and Jensen shared a kiss of their own.

“I guess I'd better get this stew back on track,” Jeff began smiling.

“Is it bad that I want Jared to come home in a foul mood more often?” Jensen said with a jestful laugh.

“Well I know, I for one hope that his boss’s nephew gets more projects.” 

The End.


End file.
